Ass Back Home
by MaplePirate
Summary: Songfic. Short story of Roxas feeling lonely because Axel is gone.


Now don't think I am not gonna work on my other stories, I am just stuck in a rut and I just started college (Woo?) So I have been under some stress. I wrote this after listening to the song 'Ass Back Home' and I was like "Oh I want to write a story with that song" so i did. End of flash back. Anywho I hope you enjoy and read it and review it and relish it and do all sorts of naughty things to it but not too naughty cause it is on your computor and that would just be weird.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and the characters do not belong to me so don't think they do. Cause they don't. Neither does the song Ass Back Home belong to me. Cause I can't sing or rap or produce a musical melody for shit. So don't think I can.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

Song: Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch

Shit, Axel was wasted. He knew it too. He tried to look straight at the wall, but through all the haze and confusion of the loud music and jumping bodies, he couldn't. His steps were also a little on the unstable side. Who could blame him? How could a healthy 24 year old man NOT drink alcohol after a gig of his band's American tour? It's like against the law or something, at least that's what Demyx told him.

He stumbled over to the bar, stepping on other dancer's feet, but what did he care? He was long past buzzed, off the wasted radar, and on the verge of either total shitfaced insanity or drunk enough to kiss a dead snail. He couldn't decide.

Grabbing his 9th drink from the bartender, a strange vibration came from his pants pocket. It took him a minute to realize that it was his phone and not some random pervert trying to feel him up, especially since the only people around him were gyrating on somebody else's crotch.

He maneuvered the annoying object out of his pocket with as much poise as an elephant on crack. After trying to figure out how it worked through his alcohol induced haze, he finally unlocked it and set out trying to find out why it buzzed.

After much time spent on staring at his phone he deduced that he received a text from a guy named Roxas. Now why did that name sound so familiar?

"Got a text from your boyfriend?" a voice whispered close to his ear. It wasn't so much of a whisper as a loud yell, but seeing as the club was near deafening status, it amounted to a whisper. He turned to see Larxene sipping a glass of pink liquid. Right, Roxas was his boyfriend. The same guy he left waiting at home when he left to go on tour. He looked back down at the phone to actually read the text.

So asshole, gonna answer your goddamn phone anytime soon?

Answer? Roxas didn't even ask a question. Unless you count the question he just asked which of course would be a yes. He set about trying to go out the back door of the club as he speed dialed the feisty blonde. A few rings later a slightly familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is busy at the moment seeing as the owner is waiting for his irresponsible boyfriend to call him back after 8 missed calls." the voice said in a tone which was a cross between extreme anger and over the top irritation.

"Shit...I forgot to call you again, didn't I? Sorry babe," Axel managed to slur out without completely giving away that he was smashed. Or so he thought.

There was a long pause from the other side. "You have got to be kidding. You forgot to call me again because you decided to shove alcohol down your throat. You were the one who said you wanted to talk to me every night! Yet I am the one who is waiting patiently like some housewife and you saunter in to every bar you can so you can get bombed from tequila."

"I am not 'bombed from tequila.' I just had some rum." Axel countered back, not sure if it even soundly remotely like the truth.

"Where are you?" Roxas asked inquisitively, his tone of voice already sounding like he had the upper sound in this argument. Axel looked around, trying to take in his surroundings, but turning his head too fast made him incredibly dizzy.

"In a back alley. Of a club," he added, knowing Roxas had already deduced that.

"Do you take me for an idiot! I already knew that. I meant what city are you in? What state are you in?" Roxas hissed through the phone, making Axel visibly flinch.

Axel pounded his brain for an answer. It wasn't Los Angeles. That's where he lived. And it wasn't New York because there were no hobos in this alley. "I'm gonna buy a destination and say Houston...Michigan?"

Another pause, "Houston's in Texas you nitwit and that's where you were last week. You are in Dallas. You're shitfaced drunk for the umpteenth time. God, if you don't even know where you are, go back to the hotel. If anything were to happen to you, I swear-"

"Oh so my little Roxy cares about me," he cooed into the phone only to hear a snarl in response. "I'm fine so just chill out. Sure I am a little tipsy, but I am fine. Don't worry about me." Axel sighed into the phone, bracing one arm against a nearby wall so he wouldn't fall down.

"Oh don't get confused, I am not worrying about you," Roxas scoffed. "I'm worried that when you get arrested, I'll have to post your bail. It will probably be expensive from all the ruckus you caused," he was practically yelling now and Axel had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Sheesh calm down Roxy!" he said again only to hear Roxas threaten him about saying the nickname Roxy again but he ignored it. "You're acting like a jealous wife. 'Don't drink too much. Get a good rest. I'll strangle you if you so much as talk to another person.' What's wrong?" Axel finished hoping to get a clear answer.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! You decide to leave here on a whim in hopes of getting your band to lift off. I understand, cool, whatever. Good luck. I understand that you aren't always free to talk. A phone call, maybe a text asking how I am would be nice once in a while, but it's hard being 'on the road' and all. Sweet, I get it. But not calling because you are too busy getting wasted to the point of now knowing you are is not okay. Not even acknowledging that you're at this point is not okay. I am behind you 100 percent of the way towards your dream, but that doesn't mean I don't want you here with me.

Axel could hear the other trying to hold in tears. Throughout the entire tirade, Roxas had lost vigor and Axel sure knew what was coming. "So look, I am still here. I'll be here when you get home," Axel could hear the unspoken 'if you ever do.' "Hear this?" Roxas asked and Axel, starting to be able to think straight listened intently. A creak of a door. A jingling of metal. A sharp clink of something falling on hard floor. An object sliding on the ground. "That is my house key. It's under the porch mat in front of my front door. For when you're ready," Roxas tried to say strongly, but his tone betrayed his fear. "You better be ready."

Axel stood still, trying to comprehend what just took place. He gave a small smirk, but before he could say anything, the back door of the club burst open and pop music echoed off the walls of the alley like a cave and into Axel's ears.

"Axel there you are!" A loud and obnoxious Demyx yelled, practically collapsing on Axel. "Come back in and enjoy the party!" Axel tried to push him off and get back to Roxas, but the music was blaring so loud form the club that he couldn't hear a thing from the other side of the phone. "Awww come on!" Demyx pouted trying to drag Axel back in the club.

"No stop it Demyx! I'm trying to talk to Roxas," the red-haired man bit out as he wretched his arm away from the blonde. He was about to turn back to his cell phone when Demyx snatched it out of his hand and shut it off.

"Now you can come back inside," he laughed loudly, his cheeks already red form too much alcohol. After saying that, he raced back inside, still clutching Axel's phone, leaving the band's guitarist outside in the cold.

* * *

It was nine the next morning when Axel was finally able to sit down and catch his breath. After his call got cut off with Roxas, the club went into full on riot mode complete with stampeding sweaty people and eleven cop cars. Then after that he was chased by two raving lunatics into the next town over. After hitching a ride back into Dallas, he found that he was locked out of the hotel room and had to wait until Larxene woke up from across the hall and gave him his room key.

He started to doze off, his eyes slowly closing as his head tilted back when a thought jarred him awake. Roxas! He jumped up from the chair and scuttle over to Demyx who was sprawled over one of the beds. He managed to find his cell phone in one of Demyx's many pants pockets and turn it back on.

No missed calls. No texts. Either Roxas was too busy to find out what happened or he was pissed, and seeing as Roxas would be up by now getting ready for classes, he was going for the later.

Axel quickly left the room, remembering his room key this time, and went out into the crisp December air. He pulled up Roxas' number and without hesitation called him. After a minute of ringing he got the others voicemail. So he was right, Roxas was pissed.

The message tone beeped and Axel took a deep breath. "Hey Roxas," Axel managed to choke out after much deliberation, "How are you?" he paused. God, what could he say? He ran his hand through his flaming hair and sighed, "Look, I get it now. You're right, it's not fair. I ask you to trust me and yet I don't even give you a reason why. Most people would have called it quits and left. They would have left me after not calling them for days, wondering if I got someone new. After finding out that I get drunk off my ass and make a fool of myself. But Roxas, you aren't most people," Axel continued, going into auto drive at this point." You understand me like no one else does, not even Demyx, the kid I have known since I was practically in diapers. You still stand by me, even when hearing my phony lies. And that's why I love you." he paused at this point. He felt drained and his mouth felt dry. What now? He felt like it wasn't enough, that he was missing something but what?

The wind picked up and his jacket fluttered around his body. His phone was still at his ear as his face turned up to the sky. "I wish I was home. This town smells too good. There is not enough smog to cover the bright blue sky." Did Axel really say that! It sounded too damn cliché to come from his mouth. "It reminds me of your eyes," Okay now THAT was way too cliché. "Shit. You're turning me into a damn romantic. Didn't you tell me you hated those kinds of people?" he chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "You told me last night that I better be ready. Trust me. I think you already know the answer." Axel finished. The phone beeped, indication the message was at its maximum time and cut the call.

Axel lowered the phone slowly, his eyes staring at the ground. Well, that's it. He shoved it in his back pocket, but instead of going back inside, he went the opposite way along the sidewalk.

Cars passed along on the road but Axel didn't pay much mind about them. All he thought about was the key that was sitting under the mat that would unlock the door to Roxas. The one person he couldn't live without.

He didn't get very far before his phone vibrated and he saw that he got a text from Roxas. Well that didn't take very long. Only long enough for the recipient to check his voicemail. He checked the text and let out a laugh.

Just get your ass back home. Okay?

Okay Roxas.


End file.
